Talaga naman
by Scarabeye3000
Summary: Yeah, its a little step for me... so I'm just visiting. For Filipino readers and English a OneSHOT


Disclaimer: Hideaki Anno, I am your Father! (I'm just kidding) Title: Talaga naman 

One-shot

Author: Scarabeye3000

-Katsuragi Apartment-

It was night and all the lights are out, except for one. The 2nd Child Asuka Langley Soryu kept tossing and turning at her bed, she hated this kind of nights. It was those nights when the cold is unbearable and that same time when you wish that you were in somebody's arms. She sighed and stood up to go to the bathroom. This was going to be a long night.

When she came out she noticed the dim light on coming under Shinji's door. Growing curious by the minute she tip-toed silently and stopped at his door. Sliding it a bit, she hoped to catch Shinji in an embarassing state.

"He's probably jerking at my undies! That Bakaryou-hentai!" her face fumed, "I'll show him!"

What she saw wasn't what she expected, he was in front of his laptop and it looks like he was browsing something. He had his earplugs on so he didn't noticed that Asuka was behind him. Feeling bored or rather having the urge to harass him again she suddenly touched his shoulders.

Outside a cat was on top of a trash bin, it was about to jump on a wall when it heard a startled scream and fell face down on the pavement.

"Eek! Asuka!" Shinji almost jumped out of his seat and his face was paler than Rei, "Oh gawd, you scared the bejesus out of me!"

"Fits you Baka-Shinji," she looked over his shoulder and saw what he was browsing on, "Are you browsing hentai?"

"No," finally able to say something as he seated himself again on his chair, "I'm browsing music, actually foreign music."

"Really, let me see… " she stooped to his eye level and looked to the screen, "Rock, Pop, Reggae, Love songs, boyband, OPM… what's OPM?"

"I think it stand for Old Pilipino Music," he clicked on the link and it showed another selection of music, "Wow, it's a lot… guess those guys under us were busy just like us."

"Yeah right," she straightened herself and lied down on his bed, _'Why the hell am I on his bed? Hmm… his sheets smells good though, fabric softener I guess.'_

Putting his earplugs back on he clicked on the artist name and picked, "MYMP? Maybe an acronym for something." He clicked on one song and he closed his eyes as streaming music began playing in his ears.

Asuka on the other hand was getting really comfortable on Shinji's bed, _'Wow, I never noticed that Shinji's bed is so nice and war… what the hell am I thinking? What's the Baka doing anyway?'_

She saw Shinji on his chair leaned back, with his eyes closed and again with his earbuds on his ears. She was about to play another trick on him but decided against it. Somehow he was, cute to look at.

'_Whoa! Did I just say cute?' _Asuka shook the thought off and shook him awake. "Hey! Shinji, wake up. Wake up stupid!"

"Huh! Oh Asuka, what's the matter?"

"You, your sleeping… and what's that your listening into?"

"Oh, a song by a Filipino band… the artist name is MYMP and the song is, how do you pronounce this anyway? Talaga naman?" she shrugged her shoulders as he plugged it into his speakers, "Want to hear it?"

'_As if, I want to spend time here.' _Asuka thought immediately, but thought again, "Well, I don't want to sleep yet so bring it on 3rd Child."

Shinji clicked on the link again and the streaming music played on the speakers. It was a female voice and a simple acoustic guitar accompanying it.

Talaga Naman by MYMP 

Talaga naman, nakakabighani _(Trully again, it's very attracting)_

Talaga naman, nakakagulat _(Trully again, it's very surprising)_

Nakakapagtataka, ba't ka nasa isip _(I'm wondering, why are you in my mind?)_

Nakakapanghinayang, sana'y maulit._ (It's such a waste, I hope it comes again)_

Talaga naman, nakakabigo _(Trully again, it's very frustrating)_

Talaga naman, nakakalungkot _(Trully again, it's very saddening)_

Kung kelan pa malapit nang mahulog ang loob _(When I'm about to fall in love with you again)_

Saka ka lumisan, sa aking pagtulog _(Suddenly you left me, when I was asleep)_

Panaginip, nakakabaliw, _(Ohh my dreams, I'm going insane)_

Nakikita nga, di naman natatanaw _(I can see it now, but I can never reach)_

Talaga naman, hanggang doon na lang _(Trully again, that's the end of it)_

Ang pag-ibig na sana'y alay sa iyo _(My love that was meant for you)_

Talaga namang, di na matutuloy _(Trully again, it will never be)_

Talaga naman, pinapangarap _(Trully again, you are in my dreams)_

Talaga naman, gusto kang mayakap _(Trully again, I want to embrace you)_

Muling mahawakan an iyong mga kamay _(To hold your hands tightly once again)_

Kahit na alam kong, ito ay di tunay _(Even though I know, this is not real)_

Talaga naman, nakakabigo _(Trully agan, it's very frustrating)_

Talaga naman, nakakalungkot _(Trully again, it's very saddening)_

Kung kelan pa malapit nang mahulog ang loob _(When I'm about to fall in love with you again)_

Saka ka lumisan, sa aking pagtulog _(Suddenly you left me, when I was asleep)_

Panaginip, nakakabaliw _(Ohh my dreams, I'm going insane)_

Nakikita nga, di naman natatanaw _(I can see it now, but I can never reach)_

Talaga naman, hanggang doon na lang _(Trully again, that's the end of it)_

Ang pag-ibig na sana'y alay sa iyo _(My love that was meant for you)_

Talaga namang, di na matutuloy _(Trully again, it will never be)_

The song ended and Asuka with her eyes closed felt that she was already sitting down. Opening her eyes she saw a very, very red Shinji and she was sitting on his lap with something poking her thighs. With a quick movement she stood up and hugged herself.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked quickly, "Why you… you… you Pervert!"

"What? I didn't do anything… you were listening to the music then you closed your eyes and well… you sat on my lap."

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!" Asuka touched her forehead, "I must be having a fever or something."

"Ok, umm… stay if you want I'm going to sleep."

Without saying another word Shinji stood up and went to his bed and laid himself liberally. Asuka on the other hand, after recovering her senses walked over to him and snobbed her head, "As if I want to stay here."

But suddenly she took another look at the still open internet webpage. Slowly she walked over to the laptop and sat in front of it. She browsed on it and tried to find the song that 'hypnotized' her. Finding it quickly her thoughts wandered why she couldn't control herself when she listened intently.

'_There was something in that song that really… I don't know 'released' me of something,'_ she idly thought as she ran a translator program that translates the lyrics into audible music so she can understand it. After a little bit of waiting the translation is complete and she clicked 'play' on the webpage.

Listening intently on the translated words she suddenly felt something that tugged her. Something that was imprisoned inside her kept trying to get out, too mystified that it was her sub-conscious that was trying to get out. It was giving her suggestions that were somewhat unusual for her, it was also that one that was pushing the things that if she were to think straight she might have slitting her throat than doing it.

More and more she understood the meaning of the song, the lost dream that the singer is trying to convey reached her. The message that a love lost is a lost forever caught her everytime the guitar strummed, in her thoughts she also realized that she was lonely and alone. Feeling that unfamiliar feeling of self-pity she began to soften, her eyes began to water and her hands trembled a bit.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself, "Why am I crying in Baka-Shinji's room?"

Silently she walked outside and closed the door, but as soon as she closed the door. Coldness and darkness greeted her, and it made her want to come back so bad that she almost slammed the door closed.

Summoning all her courage she walked over to Shinji's bed, he was facing her with his arms extended like a pillow. It was so inviting Asuka thought, but I musn't I have my pride you know.

So she just walked over to the laptop and was about to close it when suddenly she accidentally clicked the streaming music once more. _'Oh god… '_

Without thinking another thought she off the lights and joined Shinji under the covers.

She smiled. _'Now all I need to do is to not let Shinji catch me beside him. Gott! He's so warm… ok my pride, forgive me for this.'_

She then turned and hugged him, as a blush began to crept up on her she was surprised when Shinji whether he accidentally did it or not hugged her back. To Asuka, it was so… so… so nice and comforting. Actually, when was the last time she had made contact with anyone this close.

"Good night Shinji," Asuka said before she drifted off to sleep.

**THE END**

**Author's note:**

Diyos ko po! Ang tagal ko nang hindi nagsulat, pasensya na po sa mga nagbabasa ng sinulat ko kasi po ako ay very busy ngayon kaya muli Pasensya na… at sa mga nagdududang Pinoy ako. Well, siguro naman hindi na kayo magdududa noh? Ahehehe Ok, kapag nakabili na ako ng bagong PC magsusulat na ako ulit full time pa di ba? Ok, salamat sa pagbasa mag-review kayo ha!

Translation 

Oh my god, its been a long time since I've written something, I'm very sorry to the readers but I am so busy right now so I'm very sorry… and to all those that are still doubting me as a Filipino. Well, maybe you wouldn't be so doubtful now? Ahehehehe Ok, when I can afford a new PC I promise that I will write full time again. OK, thank you for reading… please read and review.

JA NE! 

**Scarabeye3000**


End file.
